


Yellow Boy

by okayish_essence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, yellow!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: Hunk had always loved the color yellow...





	Yellow Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead!  
> This was spawned bc i love yellow and have so many things that are yellow and i wasn't wearing any today and someone noticed.  
> and, yes, i know that voltro is a dead fandom. this will not stop me from writing hunk fluff  
> enjoy <3

Yellow had always been Hunk’s favorite color. It was an amazing hue, capable of great things. It was versatile, and the shades alone could produce a particularly astonishing monochrome work of art. When the yellow lion had chosen him, he could hardly contain his joy. All his life he had chosen yellow, and then yellow had returned the favor.   
His first memory was of the color yellow. It was a brightly colored duck that floated beside him in the bathtub, bobbing and weaving with a wave of his hand. His tia had been trying to get him to pronounce the word ‘duck’ with no success. Hunk splashed her with the water, and received a splash in return. The yellow duck bounced up and down.  
When he turned 15, his moms had surprised him with a packet of paper. It had come in a thick yellow envelope, with the words ‘Galaxy Garrison’ printed across the front. He had been so excited, he had almost forgotten to say ‘thank you’. Applicants were allowed to enroll in the Galaxy Garrison once they were 15, and his moms must have known how excited he was to apply. They spent the rest of the evening finding all of the legal forms they needed to send in. Once they were done, the yellow envelope was crammed so full of documents that his copy of the birth certificate crinkled. Hunk didn’t care.  
In July of that very same year, another envelope arrived at the Garrett household. This time, it was a dark orange-yellow color. His moms were right there with him when he peeled open the envelope. ‘Accepted’. It was the only word he could read through all of his nervousness, and it was the only word that mattered. His family went out for ice cream in celebration that night, they had chosen a lovely place by a florist shop. Hunk could still remember the yellow carnations in the window vividly.  
It was months since they had been in space, forming Voltron and helping the universe. It still felt very unreal to him. With all of the fighting and infiltrating and strategizing, he could hardly remember to be a kid sometimes. Maybe that’s why Yellow took him out to see the stars, or why she let him have sleepovers in the cockpit. She understood Hunk on a level he didn’t know was possible. He had a hologram, constructed entirely from his memory- Altean technology was way more advanced than Earth’s- of his family sitting on (what would be) the dashboard. Sometimes, when he had a bad day, Yellow would beckon him to sit in the pilot's chair with her. There he would stay, for hours on end, replaying all of the happy memories he had. All of his yellow memories. It was those nights when he was reminded of his favorite color.


End file.
